gemasfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Vermilion Mac Cloch
Vermilion= Vermilion Mac Cloch es una gema maldita. |-| Apariencia= Es de tez pálida, su rostro tiene rasgos afilados, ojos grandes de apariencia triste uno de color violeta y otro de color rojo. Tiene una expresión facial inocente, es alto (2.06cm) y su cuerpo es estilizado, pero sus manos se ven toscas. Su cabello es rojo y violeta, es largo hasta media espalda,lo lleva suelto sobre los hombros, lacio y ligeramente despeinado. Usa una camisa morada, un saco color granate oscuro, pantalones de vestir morado oscuro y un sombrero de copa color ciruela con cinta roja. |-| Historia= Los cinabrios eran gemas difíciles de hacer por su alta cantidad de mercurio. Pero en la tierra había condiciones aptas para su fabricación. Entonces despues de la destruccion de diamante rosa, los diamantes restantes enviaron a algunos ambares crearon estos tres cinabrios los cuales son Vermilion, Cinnabar y Miss Red. Estos gems servían uno a cada diamante, eran mas fuertes que cualquier soldado de cuarzo y valían la pena en batalla, se planeo fabricar mas de estos pero conforme mas combatían, mas salvajes y demenciales se volvían. Llego el momento en que eran tan incontrolables que optaron por encerrarlos en algunos objetos. Vermilion fue encerrado en un sombrero que posteriormente sería como los que se usaban en la época victoriana, Vermilion fue liberado a causa de la destrucción de este objeto. Estaba completamente confundido, al ver los restos del sombrero, pensó que tenía que ser un sombrerero perdido. Adoptó una apariencia así y empezó a trabajar en tal oficio.Estuvo muchos años tranquilo Pasado un tiempo Vermilion se dió cuenta que no envejecia,además debido a su cercanía con el mercurio Vermilion empezó a recobrar su viejo instinto y recuerdos de guerrero. En cuestión de días se volvió uno de los asesinos victorianos mas temidos. Pasados 50 años de ataques, simplemente desaparecio de la faz de la tierra...aparentemente ya que en realidad se fue a vivir a un lugar donde habitaban mas gemas, ahí conoció a Carrie. Aunque Vermilion planeaba irse de ahí en unos meses se quedo con Carrie a vivir. Posteriormente tuvieron un par de hijos. |-| Personalidad= Esta completamente loco, suele reír mucho al punto que da miedo, tiene muchas alucinaciones esto lo hace hablar solo. El mismo se auto nombra como "buen chico" irónicamente ya que al enojarse suele ser extremadamente violento y desalmado al punto que si no lo detienen puede destruir a su victima. Es gema poderosa, esto lo hace doblemente peligroso. Es muy protector con los que el quiere (en especial con Carrie o sus niños) al punto de volverse muy agresivo si algo o alguien los daña, usando sus habilidades para protegerlo. es muy temido por humanos y gemas. Sus problemas internos son muy grandes, mas de lo que el puede lidiar ya que su afectada condición mental hace que se enoje o actué agresivamente sin que se pueda controlar, cuando esto sucede frente a sus amigos los pierde al instante ya que le llegan a tenerle miedo, la misma historia se ha repetido durante muchos años a lo largo de sus años como gema causándole severos problemas emocionales tales como llantos interminables, una profunda desesperación por querer controlarse pero no poder y casos severos de depresión en los cuales a veces intenta suicidarse sin resultado alguno. |-| Relaciones Sociales= *Carrie: Es su novia, siempre esta con ella, la cuida de los que intentan dañarla, a veces Carrie lo lástima gravemente pero como Vermilion cuenta con una gran resistencia no tiene que regenerarse. *Dathanna y Adam: ellos son sus hijos, Vermilion los quiere mucho es capaz de todo por protegerlos, si los escucha llorar va en seguida a donde están y en caso de que algo o alguien haya sido el causante lo ataca. *Dànbáishí lóng: El no le teme y lo ayuda a auto controlarse. *Yuteki: es una de sus amigas, ella no le tiene miedo, le enseña a hacer todo tipo de manualidades. |-| Gema= Su gema es un cinabrio que esta en su frenteleft|150px |-| Poderes y habilidades= Sus poderes son muy fuerte y uno solo de sus ataques provoca mucho daño *'Alucinaciones': Te provoca horribles alucinaciones que hacen que pierdas la cordura. *'manipulación de la realidad' *'Sombras': crea sombras las cuales se transforman en terribles monstruos. *'Niebla misteriosa': crea niebla muy densa y vermilion puede tele-transportarse estando esa niebla presente. *'Gemelo malvado': crea un clon de su rival con sombras y este ataca a su igual con sus mismos ataques pero mas fuertes. *'Arrullo': canta una cancion de cuna irlandesa la cual te hace dormir y mientras duermes vermilion se va y logras despertar cuando ya esta muy lejos. *'Maldición': si vermilion logra lamer la cabeza de su rival este queda bajo su maldición la cual hace que el daño que le causen a vermilion se le regrese con el doble de poder a su rival. Con arma Las habilidades antes mencionadas puede usarlas con o sin su arma. *'Maldición de la arma':si el mercurio de las puas de el arma de vermilion toca el arma de su rival este hace que el arma de su rival se vuelva en su contra. *'Intoxicación con mercurio': si el mercurio de alguna de las puas de su arma toca a el rival este se intoxica gravemente. *'Manipulación a distancia': puede manipular su arma sin necesidad de tenerla agarrada. *'Púas por todos lados': las púas toxicas de su arma son expulsadas de el mazo y vuelan por todas partes. *'Regeneración': Cuando es herido sale mucho Mercurio de sus heridas para regenerarse, también aplica con las grietas que se le hagan a su gema. |-| Arma= Su arma es un mazo con púas que tienes mercurio saliendo de ellas. |-| Arrullo de vermilion= |-| Tema musical= Siouxsie and the banshees - Spellbound From the cradle bars comes a beckoning voice it sends you spinning you have no choice... You hear laughter cracking through the walls... |-| Curiosidades= *Aunque es muy fuerte en batalla no suele involucrarse en ellas. *Aunque este loco es super inteligente. *La razón de que este tan demente es porque su gema esta compuesta un 85% de mercurio y sus sombreros de copa estan hechos a base de mercurio (esto de los sombreros si es real y sucedio por mucho tiempo). *Habla en tercera persona.. *sabe silbar como pajarito, iguala mas de 300 melodías diferentes, esta habilidad puede usarla para atraer a su siguiente víctima. |-| Galeria= Archivo:Jaja2.jpg Archivo:Mercurio.jpg Categoría:Gemas Categoría:Gemas de rosaotaku Categoría:Gemas Masculinas Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Antagonistas